


Power comes With Great Responsibility: or something like that

by Nobodybutu



Series: Gay Power Rangers? [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Disability, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Female Tommy Oliver, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Jealous Kimberly Hart, M/M, Original Character(s), Pining Kimberly Hart, Protective Trini (Power Rangers)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodybutu/pseuds/Nobodybutu
Summary: Trini is disabled and has nothing to live for.Or the one where they are all gay and save the world.





	1. What I can't hear you?

No.

 

No.

 

No.

 

Maybe.

 

My name is Trini and I can't hear anything. I'm deaf. I  
just deal with it cause honestly I don't want to hear  
what the wispers and gossip says about me. Sure  
sometimes I wish I could hear things like my music or  
hear my brothers talk but I just don't care anymore about it.

I think my life has become dull and not worth living. I mean what is the most interesting thing about me. I'm deaf ya but it sucks and doesn't mean a thing to other people. I still get bullied and picked on. My parents don't like my lifestyle. And my entire life nothing good has ever happened to me. 

So should I end it. 

No.

 

No.

 

No.

 

Maybe.


	2. What I Can't Hear You? Part 2

Trini's POV

I'm getting my stuff ready right now. I going to the mines to clear my mind. It sucks here. Everyone sucks and is a piece of shit. God I can't wait to get out of here. I'm gonna do it. I'm finally brave enough to do it today. When I get there there is no turning back. I'm gonna end my life.

Kim's POV

Detention sucks. There's a bunch of losers here. I'm not a loser. Or at least I wasn't. All just because I punched a guy. Wow. God I can't wait to get out of here. I just cut my hair so short Dora would laugh. Who cares now. I'm just gonna head to the mines behind my house to clear my mind and just figure everything out. 

I feel like someone is staring at me. I look around and see that Jason guy looking at me. Creep. I just ignored him and got back to work. 

Time skip

Detention is over so I head to my parents car with them screaming at me for cutting my hair. 

"Kimberly Anne Heart what did you do to your hair?" My dad yelled at me. "Nothing." I said. "What do you mean not-" I just put my headphones in and ignore them. They stopped caring 2 minutes after yelling at me. 

When we get home I jump out the car and literally run away from my problems. I get everything ready for my adventure behind my house but my parents stop me or at least try to.

"Where di you think you're going. You have been misbehaving and being all moody you don't have our permission to go outside until school starts." My dad yells at me. I just rolled my eyes and went back in my room. God my parents suck. 

"Kimberly dinners ready." My mom shouts from downstairs. "I'm not hungry!" I yell back. "Fine but you better eat tomorrow." "Yeah whetever." I finished stting everything up and sneak out. I'm so bored of this place. I wish something would happen.


End file.
